The invention relates to inflations employed in automatic milking machines which are used in milking dairy cows. In particular, the invention relates to a plurality of geometrical indentations formed in a broad surface of the head of a milking inflation and in a circular pattern and radially placed around the circumference of a centrally placed opening in the broad surface of the head of inflations which receives a teat of a lactating animal such as a dairy cow.
Automatic milking machines incorporate milking inflations that are part of a vacuum system. The milking inflations are attached to respective teats of a lactating animal, and the vacuum system associated with the inflations automatically removes milk from the udder of the animal being milked. The area that is described as the surrounding structure of the opening of the milking inflations is defined as the mouthpiece and the opening itself as the mouthpiece opening. This area plays a significant role for providing stability and maintenance of vacuum while the milking inflation is attached to the animal for the purpose of the milk excretion process. The material, thickness, design and configuration of the mouthpiece govern the success a particular mouthpiece design will have during the milk excretion process. This success relates to the flexibility and integrity of a mouthpiece design. The shape and size of teats of animals being subjected to the milk excretion process by a milking inflation and milking machine system vary, even within particular breeds of animals. The general shapes of these teats are primarily conical and the size is described as variations in width and length. It is for these reasons that the designs of mouthpieces provide flexibility to properly seal around the circumference of the teat, yet provide integrity so that it does not prematurely fail in performance by allowing air to pass the area of attachment to the teat during the milking process.
A principal objective of the invention is to provide a novel inflation in which the mouthpiece is designed to provide flexibility in crucial areas of the mouthpiece and integrity in other areas where additional integrity is needed for providing good milking performance during the process of use and especially during the aging of the material of the inflation. This objective is achieved by providing a plurality of geometrically-shaped indentations which are formed integrally as recessed indentations in the broad surface of the mouthpiece as will be fully described hereinafter. With the placement of the geometrical indentations, the area in the mid portion of the surface of the mouthpiece will have a greater amount of flexibility whereas the immediate area around the mouthpiece opening will have increased strength and integrity.
Good milking performance, as that relates to the design of the mouthpiece, is defined as the ability of the inflation to maintain a seal around the tissue of the teat of the animal without restricting fluid flow. As soon as the seal is broken, air will pass between the inflation and the wall of the teat creating instability inside the inflation. These instabilities may have adverse affects on milk flow, udder and teat health due to the possibilities of pathogen transfer through the streak canal of the animal. In the prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,250) the inventor discloses projections or ribs in the substantially flat, relatively thin section (mouthpiece) extending radially inwardly from the shoulder and cuff toward a center portion which defines a circular central opening or mouth for the purpose of receiving a teat of a lactating animal. The design of the mouthpiece of U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,250 is contrary to the design disclosed in this patent application.
Depending on the shape and design of the structural support piece, called a milking shell, which will govern the size and configuration of the mouthpiece, the number, size and shape of the novel geometrical indentations of the present invention. The indentations are sized, that is have a surface area, so that the indentations have a combined surface area that is equal to 25 to 65 percent of the surface area of the surface of the mouthpiece in which the geometrical indentations are formed. Relative to the size and dimensions of various mouthpieces, the relationship between recessed and raised will vary within the range as given above.
The parameters tested for the support of the invention are liner slippage and milking machine-on-time. To be able to evaluate the effect of the geometrical indentations in the mouthpiece, an appropriate control was established. The geometrical indentations were implemented to an already existing inflation, which would provide a difference between the control and the experimental groups as that of the geometrical indentations alone. The control design describes a mouthpiece design without the geometrical indentations and where the surface area has the same thickness as the recessed areas of the geometrical indentations. Liner slippage defines the event where the seal between the rubber inflation and the tissue of the teat is broken and consequently allows air into the inflation. This event causes irregular vacuum fluctuations at or near the end of the teat. These are undesirable events and should be prevented in part by designs of inflations. The liner slips documented are by definition described as audible liner slips and are noted by the milker and reported to the investigator. An objective evaluation as to the reasons for the liner slips to occur, was also recorded. The causes for these liner slips were grouped in two classifications, one due to size, shape, placement of teats and/or udder, as well as, placement and other factors relative to the milking machine. If a reason for the liner slippage to occur cannot be determined by the factors listed above, the cause for the liner slip was listed as the inflation itself. Milking machine-on-time by definition is the time that the milking machine is attached to the teat of the cow. The detachment process is initiated by an electronic a milk flow sensor which, automatically removes the milking machine when the fluid flow reaches preset levels. Since the milking parlors used in these studies do not have individual milking unit timers for measuring machine-on-time, the time from the first milking unit being attached to the last milking unit being removed in a specific group of cows in the milking parlor was measured, recorded and analyzed. This is not a true definition of machine-on-time, but for the sake of comparison of the two treatment applications the definition of xe2x80x9cgroup machine-on-timexe2x80x9d should be justified.
When the terminology of xe2x80x9creductionxe2x80x9d is used it relates to the reduction of an event comparing the geometrical indentations placed on mouthpieces on an already existing inflation to the conventional design without the geometrical indentations on the same inflation design. The useful life of inflations is standardized at 1200 individual cow milkings (ICM) and in this study it was divided into three time frames defined as xe2x80x9cintervalxe2x80x9d. Interval 1 represents the first trimester of use. Interval 2 represents the middle trimester, and Interval 3 represents the last third of the inflation""s useful life. Each time an evaluation was performed, the ICM was calculated and the interval was determined.
Liner Slippage:
The recorded reductions in liner slippage were 20% for Interval 1, 50% for Interval 2 and 71% for Interval 3. This would correlate to the hypothesis and the claim of the patent. Inflations are made from elastomeric materials and normal use and exposure to chemicals, inflations gradually wear out. However, this pattern would, by its design, help maintain improved performance over previous designs. The events of liner slips are reduced when using the geometrical indentations as compared to the control. These results would support the claim where the reduction in liner slippage would increase over the useful life of the inflation.
Machine-on-Time:
The milking parlor in this operation has 6 milking units on each side. One side had the conventional (control) inflation and the other side of the parlor had the same inflation design except that it had the pattern of geometrical indentations on the mouthpiece (experimental). This milking parlor has automatic milking machine detachers. The difference in machine-on-time for Interval 1 was 9 seconds. The conventional inflation recorded the shorter machine-on-time. For Interval 2 the differential was 1 minute 6 seconds. The experimental inflation had the shorter machine-on-time. For Interval 3 the differential was 58 seconds and the experimental inflation recorded the shorter machine-on-time. These results would support the claim where the reduction in machine-on-time would be more significant over the useful life of the inflation.
Evaluations on several other dairy operations also support this data. Although the data do not provide the same differences and values, the relative relationship between the control and experimental designs are supported. The explanation for the differences in specific values is largely due to the differences in the physiological configurations of udders and teats among farm operations. Patterns of geometrical indentations tested included a hexagonal shape, a round shape and an oval shape. All these patterns shapes were tested and show similar and same performance characteristics.
Additional objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken together with the accompanying drawings.